Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Unknown Hero
by SapphireTrainer
Summary: When 16 year old Katherine, or Kate stumbles into a world where no humans exist, she found herself turned into an Eevee! She meets some friends and later, becomes a rescuer at the Sapphire Hall of Guilds. Little did she know, she was involved in a prophecy, and a dark force was on the lose, wiping out every Pokemon who steps in its way, and was after Katherine herself...
1. Skyfall

******_Katherine's P.O.V_**  
**_ ******_**

"URRKKK..."

Those are the only sounds I heard... My side was throbbing, and it was really quiet; you could hear your own heartbeat... Wait, where am I?  
I snapped my eyes open, only to find out- I was in a place full of swirling colors.

Then... I heard some voices...

"_Irazi, are you sure this wimpy human_  
_can subdue our problems in that world?_"

_"Akael, didn't you remember how the Pokémon offered its body to her? It'll_  
_make a good use..."_

Who are they? Who are they talking about?

"_Fine. Let's see what's she's made of."_

Something furry caught my attention. A tail? Gaping, I found out;it belonged to- ME?!

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"What in the name of Arceus?! I'm an Eevee?! Arceus! I'm sooo small and-"

_Stop it already! Keep it together,Kate!_I  
screamed inside my head. "Kate..." I scolded myself.

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat-er... fox... Whatever I am! This is all just a dream! It's all just a stupid, crazy DREAM!"

Just then, a black mist appeared in front of me. A shadow in a shape of a dragon-Pokemon appeared.

"ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!"

I was so scared and surprized that a loud, pitiful squeal came out from my mouth, er-muzzle. I almost turned red in embarassment.

Poof!

"Huh? It disappeared? How did he..."

Uh.. never mind. All I needed is to get out from this strange place. Wait. Isn't this just a dream?

"Okay..."

I pinched myself, and opened my eyes. Nothing happened.

"Uhhh!" _It's not working?! __No way!_

"No... Definitely not dreaming.." I sighed.

"Crap. How can I find a way out?"

Blub. Blub. Blub.

I'm sinking!

Blub. Blub. Blub

Then... all I can see is . Water everywhere. Until a dark hole swallowed me whole.

And I fell- on the sky?!

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

_** Blake's P.O.V.**_  
_** *******_

"Give it back!"

"Still too short, huh?"

A Tyrogue grinned. His Growlithe sidekick beside him had the same evil  
grin on his face. "Give me back my treasure bag, Devin! Or I'm gonna-"

"Do what? Wipe us out with your partner? Ha! Don't forget; He's already dead in that attack!"

No...

"H- he's not dead..." I stammered.

"Ohhhhhh... one thousand Poké... nice catch!"

I sobbed as Devin the Tyrogue took my Poké away from me.

-‐-‐‐-  
**Sorry, this chapter was kinda short. Let's get to the next chapter!**


	2. First Meet

_** Blake's P.O.V.**_  
_** ******_

I strode into the thorny mess which I made for a fence (seriously,that's all I could do). I dove into the hidden hole, which serves as my welcoming entrance. A ray of sunlight got into my eyes, and I had to look down to avoid being blinded.

Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaahhhhh...

I could hear a voice. Am I going nuts or something?

Kyaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...

The voice kept bugging me on the head.  
"Stop it spooks..." I muttered,thinking some Ghost-type Pokémon was playing pranks on me.

Kyaaaaaahhhh...

I looked up the sky and...

WHAM!

Something heavy and furry fell on me, knocking me out cold!

_** Katherine's P.O.V.**_  
_** ********_

I rolled on the dirty mass, with a bruised head and a few bumps.

"Ow..." I muttered. I looked up to see a fainted Charmander; he was twice my size!

"I'm so sorry!"

I screamed as I ran in little circles. "What do I do?! What do I do?!"

Crap, I must have landed on him when I fell from the sky! Luckily, there was a house nearby, so I could give it a shot and help him.

I woke up when a loud groan interrupted the awkward silence. "W-Where am I..." He gasped when he saw me.

"Y-you.. " The Charmander stuttered. "You're that girl who fell out of the sky!"

He... He can talk?! Wow. This is amazing...

"Well?" The Charmander demanded.

"Answer me."

Tough guy...

"W-Well...i-it's kinda hard to e-explain a-and..." Am I stammering?

"And?"

"Uhhh..."

"Where did you come from?"

Uh-oh. Should I... no. I can't lie. I don't want to be a liar like most of those people.

"I- I came from the another world...A-and...I-I'm a human."

Silence. It was so quiet you could hear a leaf drop.

"Did you say you're a human?"

"W-Well I-"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Why are you laughing?!"

"You're no human! HaaaaaaHahaha!"

"Stop it. You're laughing like an idiot."  
I growled. "I'm telling the truth."

"Truth, huh?"

The Charmander stopped laughing and entered a staring contest with me.

_"Sorry." _I said inside my head. "_You can't beat me in this competition of stares."_

The Charmander broke eye contact and said, "Anyway, I'm Blake. As you can see, I'm all alone here, in this house of mine."

Alone?

"I-I'm Katherine." I said,extending a paw for him to shake. "But you can call me Kate."

We shook paws and plastered smiles on our faces. "It's getting late. Do you have any place to stay?" He asked.

Late?! Arceus! How could I forget?! I need a place to sleep, a place to call home, a-and-

"You can stay in my place." Blake broke into my thoughts, as if he read my mind.

"What? But we just met. A-and-maybe it's t-too much-" I stuttered, and he cut me off.

"Come on,you can trust me. Don't worry. I'm not a creep or anything."

"F-Fine..."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What is it?"

"You can't just tell everyone you're a human. What if you get mugged? Or worse?"

An unreadable expression was on his face.

"Pffft. Its not that I can tell. They'll think I'm crazy. I don't want any rumors to be spread about me."

Blake chuckled, and said, "Welcome to the world of Pokémon."

"Thank you."

-‐-  
**I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update the last two days. Don't worry.I'll be able to pull this off in no time. And I'm going to make the chapters last a little longer...**


	3. Bullies

**_ Katherine's P.O.V._**  
******

_I was in a middle of a wasn't blurry or fuzzy, as if it was reality. An Eevee and a Charmander was battling a giant Nidoking, its abnormal red eyes fuming even more each hit._

_"That was awesome Blake!"_

_Blake?_

"_Way to go, Philip!"_

_Philip..._

_The Eevee, who was called Philip used a Shadow Ball attack and fired it at the Nidoking while Blake fired a Flamethrower at the Shadow Ball's direction, giving it a boost. The attack exploded right before their eyes._

_"That was fun!" Philip exclaim_ed.

_Looks like they weren't for the sake of the place. They were fighting to have..._

_Fun._

_Just then the Nidoking lunged at Philip and lashed him with his powerful tail, sending him flying towards the edge of a cliff!_

_"PHILIP!"_

_Blake cried out. I watched in horror as the little guy rolled downward to a pile of rocks at the bottom, hitting his head, causing a really bad injury..._

_I winced at the horrible scene. Somehow... I wanted to wake up from this stupid dream... Just then, I saw an Espeon and a Riolu, hanging out near the place where Philip fell._

_"Hey Sun." The Riolu talked to the Espeon._

_"Did you hear something?"_

_"Let me think about it." Sun, the Espeon replied, his red pearl glowing, from using Future Sight. _

_"Over there!" The Riolu exclaimed, pointing at a cluster of rocks._

_"Someone here?"_

_"Careful, Lance."_

_"Wah!"_

_"What?"_

_Shivering, Lance the Riolu pointed his paw at Philip, whose head is covered in crimson. _

_"He isn't moving..." Lance whispered. "What should we do? Should we bury him?"_

_"Wait." Sun whispered, checking Philip's pulse. Philip groaned. _

_"W-Where am I...?"_ _He rasped. Sun turned to Lance and said, "He's still alive. We should bring him to the center."_

_Kate..._

_I felt someone tap my shoulder._

_"Kate!"_

-Back to reality-

I snapped my eyes open, only to see the fire lizard sweating uncontrollably.

"C-Can you go with me to the nearby town?"

" not?"

"N-Nothing." He stuttered.

"Shall we?"

I padded along with him.

"Did you groom your fur yet?"

"Huh?! Did you mean-"

"Just kidding!" Blake snickered. I elbowed him, causing him to say 'Ow.'  
We laughed, cracking jokes along the way.

"By the way, I was thinking of joining the Rescue Team Guild in the Rescue Team Guild. Care to join?"

"Of course!"

Arceus, I'm a big fan of adventure!Joining the Rescue Guild would be a piece of cake!

"But we got a problem."

"What?"

"We... we kinda need a team of three or more Pokemon..."

"What?! No way!"

-Later-

"Welcome to Clearwater Town!"

"Wow!"

"Pretty nice, right?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Nice? Nice? This is beautiful!" I beamed. Blake smiled. The town had a few houses on it and of course, stores.  
I have no idea Pokémon could build that awesome.

"We came here to build a team, right?"  
I asked. Blake stared at me for a few seconds, surprized.

"You knew?"

"Don't state what is obvious." I said.

"Sly fox." Blake smirked.

"Dumb lizard." I shot back.

We laughed.

"Come on, let's have breakfast at Odette's Café!"

Wow! A café?!

"Hey wait up!" I shouted and ran after him. Whoa, he ran fast, for a Charmander. I raced after him at four legs, my heart beating faster, my lungs breathing heavier.

I ended up winning our little race. Blake came to me, panting like crazy.

"Whoa. You ran fast, for... a girl..." He says. I could sense sarcasm in his voice.

"Very funny Blake..."

We entered the café, and Blake sat on the seat next to the counter.

"Hi Odette." Blake greeted a Swanna in front of him. "It's been a while!"

Odette the Swanna just smiled back and said, "Hey, sweetie. What would you like to order?"

"Hmmm... I'd like two bowls of ramen, please."

"Very well. That will be forty Poké."

Blake paid for the food and walked towards me. I stared at him, wide-eyed.

"What?"

"You paid for me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"W-well... I promise to p-pay you back  
as soon as I have the money..."

"Pay me? Ha! No need to..." Blake patted me on the back. "Now, can I lead you to your seat, my fair lady?"

"Yes, you may... good sir."

We laughed, as we went to our seats. "So... What is your age?" Blake asked.

"Well... I'm already sixteen."

"S-Sixteen?!" Blake blurted out. "I'm still...F-fifteen and a half..."

"That's alright..." I giggled. "I think they would still allow you to join the guild."

"You're right... I still can't believe a small Eevee like you is older than me..."

I laughed. I was older than him!

"Let's eat."

Crap. I'm so hungry I could eat a whole Wailord! I grabbed a spoon and started to scoop the contents by it. Blake just stared at me.

"You eat like a princess. You're really a human, after all..." He said.

"Pfft... I'm hot a frinshesh." I said, my voice muffled by the food.

I swallowed the lump and went on.

"Also, princesses don't talk while their mouth is full."

"Ha. Ha. You got me."

-Later-

"C-Can we rest for a while?" I panted. "It's been four hours, and we didn't find a teammate yet."

"W-We can't give up yet." Blake huffed.

"Excuse me.. sir?" Blake asked. The Samurott turned around.

"Would you care to join Team Alpha (That's the team name I came up with!) -in the Rescue Team Guild?"

"Sorry kid, I already have a job." He said before walking Charmander heaved a sigh. I walked towards him.

"Sorry." I said,caressing his back.

"I-It's not your fault. Let's just go home."

I started to pad along with him, starting to get used walking on four legs. At least being a Pokemon isn't too bad...

Still, I was wondering about my dream this morning. Did Blake had a partner before me? Who is this Phil-iy guy?  
Did he possibly had amnesia, causing him not to remember his best partner?  
A million questions started to bug me.

I groaned as my mind started to fluster.  
Argh... Get it together Kate... Arceus, I needed to connect the dots as soon as possible... What did the dream mean to all of this?

Then I heard whispering. I could see a Tyrogue and Growlithe just a few meters away from us. Blake turned pale as if he saw a legendary.

"Stay here." He whispered. "What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

Blake turned away without saying a word.

**_Blake's P.O.V._**  
**_ ******_**

Those guys again... I really, really wish they never hatched! I motioned the fox-er... human... to stay behind the tree, while I went to face the mon who was waiting for me, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Look what we have here..." Devin grinned.

I saw a Zorua beside him. "L-Look's like you made a new friend... D-Devin.." I stuttered.

"You know the rules.." Devin growled. "Hand it over."

"B-But-"

"Do it,or else..." Devin gave me a cold stare that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Hand it!"

"All right! All right!" I whined,and was about to hand him the Poké when a fuzzy paw held mine. It was Kate's.

"Don't." Kate growled, giving me a glare. Devin and the others gave us a blank stare, and the fox finally looked at them and said, "Lets get this over with." Kate started.

"Oh... I get it." Devin taunted. "Is he your boyfriend or anything?"

"First, he's not my boyfriend." She spat the word "boyfriend" like poison. What's going on with her?

"And second, could you stop tormenting him and let him go home, UNTOUCHED?"

"Nice try miss."

Devin laughed like its the funniest thing in the world.

"But you don't scare us in that little body of yours."

"Oh, like that of yours?" Kate taunted.

"Kate!" I screamed at her.

Devin looked really pissed off, and slapped the fox on her face. HARD. Kate's paws curled into fists, as she glared at the infernal fighting type.

"JERK!" She yelled and punched him on the face!

Devin staggered on the grass floor, fainted!

"One hit?!" The Zorua exclaimed.

"How strong is she?!"

"Take this!" The Growlithe snarled and used an Flamethrower attack.

"Kate! Get-" I raced to the rescue, but it was too late. It hit Kate...

And she just stood on her ground like nothing happened!

"There's more where that came from!" Kate hissed, and used Swift on the Growlithe. He fainted instantly.

Then she turned to the trembling Zorua, his face drowned with fear. Arceus! That Eevee can be scary like hell!

"P-Please don't hurt me!" The Zorua pleaded. He looked like a Mareep who's about to get served to a pack of Mightyena. Kate eyed him with piercing eyes, and the mon fled away in a panic.

She then looked at me, her anger slowly morphing away to concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I just gave her a plain nod and slowly walked on the path that led to my home.


End file.
